


after the fall [we rise]

by Cis_moll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It, Porn With Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cis_moll/pseuds/Cis_moll
Summary: Он стоит перед ней на коленях, будто перед божеством, а его губы и руки благоговейно исследуют ее тело.Она вовсе не хочет, чтобы ей поклонялись.Она хочет лишь его.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	after the fall [we rise]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [after the fall [we rise]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890023) by [senlinyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/pseuds/senlinyu). 



Что бы ни сотворил Дарт Сидиус, манипулируя Силой, когда он умирает, Великая вытекает из нее, как из прохудившейся лохани.

Она стоит, задыхаясь, и чувствует, что умирает. Будто уничтожив большое зло, она разом утратила свою _нужность_.

Стерла себя из вселенского плана.

Она чувствует, как Сила стремительно покидает ее тело, и валится наземь.

Бен…

Он — ее последняя мысль перед пучиной беспамятства. Она тянется к Силовой связи, которой больше нет.

До свидания, Бен…

Каким-то образом она знает наверняка, что не пойдет по стопам мастера Люка и не обретет то самое _единство_.

Сила оставила ее одну.

Когда темная пещера и руины вокруг нее исчезают из виду, на другой стороне уже ничего нет.

***

Тепло и свет.

Внутри нее зажигается Маяк.

Она тянется к нему и чувствует под собой чью-то руку. Ее глаза трепещут, и в поле зрения появляется лицо Бена. Его глаза плотно закрыты, и она может чувствовать, как Сила течет сквозь него, наполняя ее чрево живительной энергией.

Бен. Бен. Бен. Его имя внутри нее звучит, как биение сердца. Когда она берет его за руку, его глаза стремительно распахиваются, и он смотрит на нее, изможденный и измученный. Его темный пристальный взгляд отчаянно цепляется за ее лицо.

Теперь ее сердце трепетно бьется, как посаженная в клетку птичка. Отголоски смерти еще ощущаются в ее жилах.

Ее сердце замедляет свой отчаянный бег. Она снова оживает. Синапсы в ее мозгу вспыхивают миллиардами фейерверков, и она ощущает Силу, мчащуюся через нее сквозь руки Бена к основанию ее черепа.

 _Ты меня вернул._ Она не произносит этого вслух, но чувствует, что они оба это понимают.

Есть так много вещей, которые она должна сказать ему.

Все, что она может произнести — его имя.

— Бен…

Ее лицо расплывается в улыбке. Она заключает его в объятия и не может удержаться, чтобы не придвинуться ближе, желая прикоснуться. Ее руки дрожат, когда ее пальцы касаются его щеки. Он смотрит на нее так, словно она — целая вселенная.

Ближе.

Она должна быть с ним всегда. Она пытается не заплакать, притягиваясь ближе, и нерешительно целует.

Его губы встречаются с ее, и видение, что так ее мучило, не сбывается. Это — лучше, ярче.

Она отстраняется и изучает его, касаясь его лица, и он улыбается ей в ответ. Она смотрит на него так же отчаянно, как когда-либо глотала воду в раскаленной пустыне Джакку. В ее груди поселился голод, самый острый и сосущий голод, который она когда-либо испытывала. Она могла бы смотреть, как Бен улыбается, каждый день до конца своей жизни. Она хочет этого так сильно, как никогда и ни на что не надеялась.

Она и представить себе не могла, что он когда-нибудь улыбнется. Она не раз рисовала себе картины, как он отвернется от Темной стороны и обретет покой, но никогда не представляла его счастливым. Теперь его большая теплая рука лежит на ее затылке, и он улыбается чистой радостью, что она снова жива, заключенная в его объятия. Его щеки покрываются ямочками под ее пальцем, когда он смотрит на нее и улыбается. Ошеломляющая искренность момента заставляет ее сердце рваться на куски.

Затем что-то вспыхивает в его глазах. След сожаления, и она это чувствует. Она берет его за руку, но прежде чем успевает открыть рот, лицо его пустеет, и он падает на спину.

Она бросается вперед, хватая его за руку, понимая, что не чувствует в нем Силы.

Она в ужасе смотрит на него и понимает, _что_ он натворил. Он использовал их связь, чтобы буквально влить в нее свою жизнь. Он отдал ей все это, урвав у смерти лишь несколько секунд, чтобы попрощаться. Увидеть, как она оживает.

Должен быть способ поделиться им энергией. Они могли бы разделить ее пополам. Она положит немного обратно.

Она сжимает его руку, пытаясь точно вспомнить, что чувствовала в тот момент, когда он привел ее в чувство. Положил руку ей на живот, на основание черепа...

Она начинает тянуться, а он…

Уходит.

Его тело исчезает. Одежда падает возле нее бесполезной грудой, а рука в ее руке испаряется.

***

Именно эти сны преследуют ее больше всего.

— Рей… — шепчет он ей, когда она проваливается в сон.

Она протягивает руку и находит его, чувствует. Этот свет. Она всегда знала, что в нем есть свет.

Он ослепляет.

— Бен… — ее голос срывается, когда она его обнимает, — почему ты так поступил со мной?

Его губы касаются ее щеки, и она чувствует себя настоящей.

Самое худшее, что она так легко и без боя позволяет себе поверить, что он реален.

Она знает, что не должна предаваться этим нездоровым фантазиям, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

Она целует его так же, как и в первый раз. Ее пальцы теребят его лицо, и она пытается забыться. Его руки обнимают ее, а губы встречаются с ее губами, и это кажется до боли реальным.

Она всегда начинает плакать. Каждую ночь она старается держаться, но когда он целует ее так сладко и его теплые руки обнимают ее так крепко, она срывается и рыдает. Он держит ее в своих объятиях, и все ее тело содрогается от горя.

Она просыпается в слезах. _Одна_.

Только ее слезы настоящие.

Он приходит почти каждую ночь и, кажется, остается каждый раз чуточку дольше.

***

Сила, которой она владеет, не принадлежит ей, как и ее жизнь. Она ощущает присутствие Бена, его эмоции и неутолимую страсть.

Это одна из причин, почему ее горе ощущается так болезненно. Теперь она носит его эмоции с собой, и потому они проникают в самую глубь. Его чувства сливаются в единый поток с ее собственными, и она отчетливо понимает, что это немножечко перебор.

Она возвращается в систему Эндор, чтобы найти его меч в океане. Меч — часть него. Как только она вызывает его из-под воды, то тут же разбирает и удаляет сердце — кайбер-кристалл.

Меч готов принять ее, будто чувствует свою связь с Беном через нее. Она может ощущать внутреннюю связь, так как он легко захватывает силу ее горя, но она не хочет обладать световым мечом Кайло Рена.

Она пытается обрести покой и очистить эту связь.

Она представляет себе Бена на Экзиголе рядом с собой и манипулирует компонентами. Бен отверг Темную сторону. Он отбросил прочь Тьму ситхов и обрел покой. Он выбрался из пропасти и оживил ее своей энергией.

Кристалл сопротивляется совсем недолго и желтеет.

Ни красный. Ни синий. Возможно, она, наконец, обрела некое равновесие.

Она отправляется на Татуин, чтобы навеки похоронить световые мечи Люка и Леи.

Они заслуживают покоя.

— Здесь уже давно никого не было. Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает старуха из пустыни, подозрительно щурясь на незваную гостью.

— Рей, — все, что она может выдавить.

— Какая Рей?

От этого вопроса ее горло сжимается.

Мусорщица. Рей с Джакку.

Рей Палпатин.

Сейчас она уже не та, кем была раньше. Тот человек умер.

— Никакая, — шепчет она.

Но она чувствует жизнь Бена в своих венах. Он умер, чтобы вернуть ее обратно.

Она не может быть никем.

Пока она стоит в нерешительности, чувствует сдвиг в Силе и оборачивается.

Призраки Люка и Леи появляются перед ней в сверкающей пустыне. Их ослепительно-белые одежды сверкают и кажутся неземными на фоне алеющего двойного заката. В том, как они смотрят на нее, есть какая-то напряженность, которую она не в силах истрактовать.

Я — Палпатин. Мое наследие — руины. Бен убил Кайло Рена и Тьму в себе. Он вернулся к Свету, и я лишила его жизни.

Почему-то они не кажутся сердитыми. В их взгляде есть чувство единства и ожидания, и она медленно начинает понимать.

Уголки ее рта приподнимаются в тонкой улыбке, и она снова смотрит на своего генерала.

— Рей Скайуокер, — чеканит она ровно, принимая судьбу.

Потому что наследие Скайуокеров лежит на ее плечах, столь же неподъемное, как и горе в ее сердце.

Она оборачивается назад на Люка и Лею, ища глазами Бена, надеясь, что он появится рядом с матерью, и ее накрывает тоска.

Его там нет.

А если ее спасение лишило его шанса на покой? Он отдал ей свою жизнь и свою связь с Силой. Возможно, это значит, что он не может воссоединиться с семьей в загробной жизни.

Без Силы он не мог стать с ней единым целым.

***

— Почему ты так поступил со мной? — вновь и вновь вопрошает она.

Он издает низкий хрипловатый смешок.

— Ты бы сделала то же самое для меня.

Она делает глубокий вдох.

— Незачем было отдавать мне все. Тогда мы были бы вместе.

Он снова утверждает, что так отмерить жизнь невозможно. Будто он хоть что-нибудь в этом смыслит, позер.

— И что же мне теперь делать?.. — ее голос слегка срывается, но она, наконец, перестает ударяться в слезы всякий раз, когда он навещает ее во сне.

— Живи, — говорит он, легонько пожимая плечами.

В нем проступает невиданный доселе покой. Впервые в жизни он не испытывает боли и смятения.

Она отворачивается.

— Я не могу вернуться и жить. Я не могу быть той, кто я есть.

Она все еще на Татуине. Всё здесь кажется знакомым; тот же Джакку, только в профиль. Терпимо. Вода и буйство зелени свели бы ее с ума. Уж слишком много напоминаний о потерях. О всех тех людях, к которым она не сможет заставить себя вернуться.

Она посылает BB-8 обратно к По и Финну с прощальным посланием. Дроид — не та компания, что ей нужна.

Бен вздыхает.

Довольно трудно поверить, что он не настоящий. Она физически ощущает его присутствие, даже когда не может его увидеть.

Поначалу, когда он приходит к ней во сне, их ничто не окружает. Никакие логические основания. Никакого неба и земли. Лишь Рей и Бен в объятиях друг друга.

Теперь он появляется на заброшенной подземной ферме, где она сейчас ночует.

Однажды ночью он материализуется рядом с ней в постели, целует ее, крепко прижимая к себе. Она чувствует тяжесть его тела, придавившего ее к шероховатой каменной лавке, на которой она спит.

Она хочет идти дальше. Она пытается снять с него одежду и прижаться к его коже. Ему всегда тепло в ее снах, а пески Татуина по ночам очень холодны.

Она опускается на колени, целует его до тех пор, пока легкие не вспыхивают протестующим пламенем, и стягивает с него рубашку через голову. Ей уже все равно, что она предается фантазиям. Это не имеет значения. Она хочет всё, что потеряла, и она это получит.

Она прижимает ладони к его груди, растопырив пальцы, и пробегает руками по его обнаженной коже, покрывая ее поцелуями.

Он берет ее руки в свои большие ладони и садится, сжимая ее в своих объятиях и прижимая к своей груди.

— Рей… — его голос звучит хрипло. Он тяжело вздыхает и кладет голову ей на плечо, — тебе нужно двигаться дальше. Отпусти прошлое.

— Я не могу, — ее руки дрожат, — ты забрал мою душу с собой, когда умер, Бен. Я несу в себе _твою_ жизнь, каждый удар сердца, что должен был быть твоим.

— Рей, — он касается губами ее щеки, — я вернул тебя, чтобы ты жила.

Она высвобождает свои руки и целует его еще глубже, но он не отвечает взаимностью.

Она отстраняется, уязвленная, и легонько его встряхивает.

— Ты в нашей истории должен быть эгоистом. Это ты всегда хотел, чтобы я к тебе присоединилась. Почему же сейчас ты сдерживаешься? Я дам тебе то, о чем ты мечтал.

Она снова настойчиво трясет его, но он по-прежнему не двигается с места. Он смотрит на нее с тем же выражением тоски, которое застыло на его лице за мгновение до смерти.

Она даже смотреть на него не может.

Она отстраняется, поворачивается к нему спиной и закрывает лицо руками.

— Значит, решил поиграть в мою совесть?

— Ты не можешь оставаться здесь, упиваясь потерей, — произносит он.

— Я могу делать все, что захочу, — она встает и вылетает из купола в ледяную пустыню, глядя на висящие над головой луны.

Воздух обжигающе холодный. Она почти мгновенно начинает дрожать. Она закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается.

Власть Бена над Силой столь разительно отличается от ее собственной, и все же она ощущает ее весьма отчетливо. Они разделили эту связь, и никуда от этого не деться.

Ее кожа медленно согревается. Она еще несколько минут рассеянно глядит на небо, а затем поворачивается и возвращается в дом.

Там Бен, снова одетый. Не отрывает от нее настороженного взгляда.

Будто они поменялись местами. Она всегда была той, кто ждал. Теперь она огонь, жадный и ненасытный. Он же спокоен и сдержан. Она хочет то, чего хочет, и ждать не намерена.

Она разматывает пояс вокруг своей талии, и ткань с ее плеч водопадом льется к ногам.

Он не отрывает от нее пристального взгляда, и лицо его темнеет.

— Что ты там делаешь?

Она разматывает ткань вокруг своих предплечий, сбрасывает ботинки и стягивает рубашку через голову.

— Остановись! — хрипло просит он.

Это лишь еще больше подогревает ее решимость. Ей осталось снять лишь повязку на груди и брюки.

— Но почему же? — говорит она спокойно. Пальцы цепляются за ленту, и она стягивает ткань вниз по бедрам. — Ты ненастоящий. Тебя здесь нет. Воображаемая версия тебя не может управлять моей жизнью. Я никогда не просила тебя спасать меня.

Теперь она стоит только в нижнем белье, и выражение лица Бена — противоречивая смесь ярости и голода.

Он не отводит взгляда. Кажется, не может.

— Я здесь живу, забыл? Я же не просила тебя приходить, — она тянет за то место, где ее грудь стягивается тугой тканью, и освобождает узел, — либо исчезни, либо сделай что-нибудь еще.

Она не уверена, что будет делать, если он исчезнет и никогда не вернется.

Она сомневается, что он так поступит. Он все еще неотрывно смотрит на нее, а его челюсть слегка отвисла.

Она делает глубокий вдох и погружается в воду.

— Я собираюсь снять с себя всю остальную одежду. Или ты все-таки…

Его рот захлопывается, и он моргает, а затем смотрит широко раскрытыми глазами. Она медленно разматывает повязку, обернутую вокруг ее груди, наблюдая за ним. Его горло подпрыгивает, а руки начинают дрожать.

Она снова следует за тканью вокруг своей груди, и та ослабевает сильнее.

Она начинает осознавать, что, в конечном итоге, раздевается догола в ледяной пустыне для человека, которого там и нет. Она не могла нафантазировать более сговорчивую версию него?

Она разворачивает еще один слой бинтов. Он пересекает комнату так быстро, что она едва замечает это движение.

Его рука обвивает ее спину, притягивая к своей груди, и он захватывает ее губы в болезненном поцелуе. Она спотыкается, и грубая каменная стена впивается ей в кожу. Его рот порывисто овладевает ею. Его длинные пальцы хватают ее за грудные тряпки и срывают их прочь.

Его губы горят рядом с ее губами. Его руки сжимают ее, притягивая невероятно близко. Он опускается перед ней на колени; его рот скользит по ее коже, а язык пробует ее на вкус.

Голова Рей откидывается назад, и она задыхается. Где-то в горле формируется сдавленный стон. Он целует ее грудь, и ее пальцы путаются в его темных волосах.

Его руки тяжело лежат на ее бедрах, а большие пальцы скользят по животу вниз, к тазу. Быстрым движением он стягивает оставшуюся ткань с ее бедер, и она остается обнаженной.

Он стоит перед ней на коленях, будто перед божеством, а его губы и руки благоговейно исследуют ее тело.

Она вовсе не хочет, чтобы ей поклонялись.

Она хочет лишь его.

Она соскальзывает вниз и жадно целует его, таща через всю комнату к тонким подушкам и одеялам на каменной полке. Она стягивает с него рубашку через голову и начинает расстегивать застежки на брюках. Когда они добираются до кровати, она притягивает его рот к себе и тащит его вниз на себя.

Она чувствует его, твердого и теплого, прижимающегося к ее обнаженному бедру. Все кажется таким потрясающе реальным.

Она колеблется.

— Я никогда не делала этого раньше, — говорит она напряженно, хотя он-то должен об этом прекрасно знать, ведь он — плод ее воображения.

Он замирает и смотрит на нее сверху вниз.

— Я тоже, — признается он через мгновение.

Она моргает, чуть недоверчиво глядя на него.

— Тогда помедленнее, — ее голос нервно срывается.

Он кивает.

Сделала ли она в своем воображении его девственником, чтобы объяснить отсутствие у нее самой опыта в этом вопросе? Обоюдная неопытность, чтобы справиться с тем, что она понятия не имеет о том, что такое секс.

Неужели Бен Соло никогда ни с кем не спал, или это просто воображаемая версия, существующая в ее голове? Она прогоняет эту мысль и жарко его целует. Его пальцы скользят по ее коже, посылая импульсы удовольствия по всему телу.

Его бедра перекатываются, когда он берет ее грудь в ладони. Она чувствует размер его эрекции у своего бедра. Он действительно большой. Или это взыграла ее бурная фантазия неудовлетворенной юности?

Ее разум клинит, когда он берет сосок в свой пылающий рот и его пальцы скользят вниз между ее ног. Она нервно напрягается, ее бедра инстинктивно сжимаются, а его пальцы достигают своей цели и проводят по тому самому _шву_ кончиками пальцев…

О…

Это хорошо.

Это…

…очень, очень хорошо.

Она не раз трогала себя сама, но это совсем другое. Его пальцы раздвигают ее складки, и она чувствует, что промокла. _Он_ делает ее такой. Она прерывисто вздыхает, и один из его длинных пальцев медленно проникает вглубь ее чрева...

Она вся сжимается и чувствует, как он неспешно движется, с дотошностью ученого исследуя ее изнутри. Его дыхание возле ее шеи тяжелое и теплое. Кончик его пальца находит точку позади ее таза, и она выдыхает его имя сквозь зубы, упираясь бедрами в его руку.

Он снова касается этого места. Она извивается, и в горле зарождается судорожный всхлип. Его большой палец касается ее снаружи, и она не может объяснить звуки, которые вырываются из нее против воли.

— Как ты… — она с трудом может выговорить фразу, — ты же сам сказал, что…

Она больше не может вымолвить ни слова. Он продолжает дразнить ее, но смотрит прямо в лицо.

— Я мечтал об этом, — говорит он, и его глаза темнеют, — я часто представлял тебя в моей постели.

Кровь гулко стучит у нее в висках. Холод Татуина невероятно далек, когда от него исходит такое обжигающее тепло.

Его рот опускается к самому ее уху.

— Я никогда никого не хотел, пока не увидел тебя.

Его большой палец давит на это место, на то самое место между ее ног, и все ее тело содрогается от непреодолимого удовольствия.

— Я хотел тебя, — шепчет он, — я хотел знать, как сделать так, чтобы тебе было хорошо, если ты когда-нибудь позволишь мне прикоснуться к тебе.

Его второй палец медленно скользит внутрь, и ощущение полноты становится умопомрачительно приятным. Она издает низкий вздох, и его пальцы скользят назад, а возвращаются вновь.

— Если знаешь, где искать… — в его голосе слышится насмешка, — можно отыскать шокирующее количество файлов, полных информации на эту тему, — его пальцы впиваются глубже, а большой палец дразняще трется о чрезвычайно приятное местечко на внешней стороне ее тела, — я представлял себе, как прикасаюсь к тебе, каждую ночь.

Ее сердце начинает бешено биться. Его пальцы продолжают двигаться, растягивая ее изнутри. Он просовывает в нее сразу три пальца.

Он ее готовит. Палец за пальцем, открывая ее так, чтобы она могла взять его целиком. Она слегка напрягается от этой мысли, но ощущение _него_ внутри нее так сладко греет.

Может быть, это и не повредит.

Другая его рука нежно дразнит ее сосок, и поток ее мыслей прерывается вновь.

Напряжение внутри нее растет и внезапно взрывается, словно из нее вырывается Сила. Удовольствие пульсирует в каждом ее нерве, когда она сжимается вокруг его пальцев.

— Бен, Бен! — его имя музыкой играет у нее на устах, и она хватается за него, чуть испугавшись, что он исчезнет в предрассветных сумерках.

Он целует ее, и она крепко прижимает его к себе, отчаянно желая, чтобы он остался.

Он вынимает из нее пальцы и медленно кладет их в рот. Она видит, как они сверкают ее флюидами, исчезая. Кажется, это должно быть чем-то донельзя непристойным, но вместо этого ее пульс ускоряется до безумия. _Он ее хочет._

Он убирает свою руку и касается ее, и от влажности и прохладного воздуха ее кожу слегка покалывает. Он снова требовательно тянется к ней губами, и на языке появляется островатый привкус — это она.

Он скользит меж ее ног, и она бедрами чувствует нечто твердое и теплое. Его глаза неотрывно следят за ее лицом, и он проникает внутрь. Он движется очень медленно, видно, изо всех сил пытаясь держать себя в руках.

Рей дышит ровно и заставляет себя расслабиться от этого физического вторжения. Это ведь то, чего она хотела. Капелька боли лишь добавляет реализма.

Бен не умер. Он со мной.

Она двигает бедрами, и он стонет. Его руки крепко сжимают ее плечи.

— Рей, постой!

Она не хочет ждать. Удовольствие расплывчато и похоже на сон, но боль кажется реальной. Она резко дергает бедрами, и он погружается в нее с тяжелым стоном.

Это просто невероятно. Самое восхитительное ощущение _наполненности_. Она чувствует Бена изнутри.

— Двигайся. Ты можешь двигаться. Всё хорошо, — говорит она, обхватив ногами его бедра.

Его бедра прижимаются к ее. Он скользит назад, а затем заходит глубже. Она закрывает глаза.

Он стонет, и этот звук проносится по ее венам с каждым толчком. Что-то теплое и влажное заполняет ее нутро. Он фыркает сквозь зубы, а затем падает на нее сверху.

Она отказывается его отпускать, обнимает за плечи и наслаждается ощущением прижатого к ней тела.

***

Она просыпается утром, обнаженная и продрогшая до костей.

Бен ушел. Как и всегда.

Ее одежда свалена в небрежную кучу посреди комнаты. Она спрыгивает с кровати, чтобы схватить ее, и едва не падает с ног, внезапно ощущая сырую пульсацию между ног.

Она смотрит вниз и видит, как жемчужно-белая жидкость начинает стекать по ее бедрам.

Ее сердце колотится от шока, и она оглядывает комнату.

— Бен? — хрипит она его имя.

— Бен? — она торопливо натягивает одежду и выбегает на улицу.

Пустыня пуста, иссушающе ярка и бесплодна в свете позднего утра.

Она снова и снова выкрикивает его имя, но ответа нет.

Она закрывает глаза и тянется к Силе, пытаясь найти их связь. Ничего.

— Бен… — она тяжело дышит, пытаясь понять, что с ней происходит.

Но его там нет. Его нигде не видно. После нескольких часов страданий она направляется в соседнее поселение и напивается в хлам.

Бен не приходит в тот вечер.

Она не может уснуть. Она так отчаянно хочет заснуть и найти его, но сон не идет. Ее мозг лихорадочно работает.

Он не появляется снова. Дни превращаются в недели, и она уже готова сдаться.

Теплая рука ложится на ее плечо, и он прижимается к ней лицом. Она сухо всхлипывает и прячется в его объятиях.

Он настоящий. Он держит ее в руках.

Она крепко обнимает его в течение нескольких минут, а затем откидывается назад, глядя ему в лицо.

— И что же ты сделал?

Он встречается с ней взглядом.

— Точно не знаю.

Она пробегает руками по его плечам, а затем удивленно касается лица.

— Ты ведь не сон, правда? Ты настоящий. Ты здесь.

Он медленно кивает.

У нее перехватывает дыхание, и она снова обнимает его, пытаясь осознать происходящее.

— Как же так?

— Не знаю. Когда меня здесь нет, я не знаю, где нахожусь. Это пустота. Но когда ты спишь, я прихожу сюда.

Рей смотрит на себя сверху вниз.

— А сейчас я сплю?

Он качает головой.

— Нет. Ты не спишь.

Она хмурит брови.

— Тогда почему ты не исчезаешь?

Его лицо дергается.

— Это очень легко — материализовать мое тело. Но если моя концентрация нарушается… — он машет рукой в неопределенном жесте, — я все еще думаю, как это стабилизировать.

Рей чувствует, как ее переполняет надежда. Она тянется к нему, пока их руки не соприкасаются, нащупывая его в Силе. Он там, и все же — нет. Это не та связь с Силой, которая у них была. Она не может точно сказать, где заканчивается она и начинается он.

Она прорывается глубже, но ухватиться уже не за что.

Она открывает глаза, горя гневом разочарования.

Он сидит перед ней с этим раздражающе спокойным выражением на лице.

— Ты знал, что это случится? — требует она

— Нет. Первые несколько раз я думал, тебе будет легче поверить, что я был просто сном. Но вместо этого ты продолжала меня звать, — он оглядывается вокруг, — где бы я ни был, когда ты заснешь, ты вернешь меня назад.

Она касается его лица и улыбается.

***

Она пытается найти способ связаться с ним сознательно, но это все равно, что двигать отсутствующим мускулом.

Она теряет самообладание, проведя целый день в бесполезных попытках, и разбивает большой валун в труху. Она стоит посреди развалин, ее грудь тяжело вздымается, а легкие выворачивает от пыли.

Как он мог жить с таким несусветным количеством эмоций?

Она топает прочь и до вечера развлекается ремонтом небольшого влагосборочного комбайна.

Она уверена, что его присутствие связано с тем фактом, что его жизненная сила заключена в ней самой. Теперь они — одно целое, но все еще разделены.

Когда она зовет его во сне, он может оставаться неопределенное количество времени, пока связь не нарушится. Однажды это происходит во время секса, и Рей после этого так злится, что почти сравнивает с землей все здание.

Она не может понять, как связаться с ним осознанно, и это сводит ее с ума. Она зовет его только в определенном состоянии сна. Если она пьяна или пытается накачать себя снотворными, он не показывает и носа. Спать она должна абсолютно естественно, не слишком уставшая и не слишком бодрая.

Бюрократия ее подсознания убивает.

***

— Мы должны убраться с этой планеты, — говорит он однажды, развалившись на кровати и поедая остатки ее еды.

— Но почему?

Он смотрит на нее снизу вверх.

— А какой резон тебе оставаться здесь? Ты же здесь ничего не делаешь. А еда на вкус, как дерьмо банты.

— Тебе не обязательно это есть, — бурчит она сердито.

— Мне больше нечем заняться. Секс тебя отныне не прельщает. Я же однажды исчез.

Его это очень сильно раздражает.

Рей твердо зареклась не спать с ним больше, пока не придумает способ вернуть его, если он вдруг исчезнет на полпути.

— Мы можем пойти куда-нибудь еще. Есть идеи?

— Моя бабушка была родом с Набу.

***

Она меньше злится, когда он рядом. Он ее закаляет — и находит в этом непомерное удовольствие.

— Обхохочешься, — рычит она, когда он стоит, посмеиваясь при виде несчастного тлеющего дерева, на которое она напала накануне днем после нескольких часов безуспешных попыток дотянуться до него в Силе.

Его глаза танцуют и горят. Он улыбается ей той самой улыбкой, от которой на его щеках появляются ямочки, и ей кажется, что ее бьют в самое сердце.

Она хватает его за рубашку, рывком притягивает к себе и целует.

Теперь они походят друг на друга больше, чем раньше. Он сосредоточение покоя и умиротворения, а она эмоциональна и ненасытна.

Иногда он остается на несколько дней. Она проснется в его объятиях, и они вместе исследуют леса и озера Набу.

Он постепенно, через дебри ее ворчания, не убеждает ее заняться с ним сексом еще раз. Она предупреждает, что если он посмеет исчезнуть...

Секс действительно хорош. Так же, как все между ними действительно хорошо.

Он понимает, каково ей. Когда она начинает терять самообладание, он тренирует ее, помогая контролировать необузданную энергию, проходящую сквозь нее потоками.

— Как ты справлялся с этим чувством? — спрашивает она.

Его руки тяжело лежат на ее плечах, и она дышит достаточно медленно, чтобы скалы и валуны вокруг них перестали скакать из стороны в сторону.

— А я и не справлялся, — говорит он.

***

Они селятся в отдаленных районах, тренируются и медитируют. Бен часто жалуется на ее решение схоронить два световых меча в пустыне, но доволен тем, что ее собственный построен из его кристалла.

Все идет хорошо, если не считать случайных исчезновений Бена, пока однажды утром Рей не просыпается с жуткой тошнотой.

Бен укладывает ее в постель и пытается накормить. Всё пахнет отвратительно.

— Рей… — медленно произносит он, — разве у тебя не было пластыря?

— Какого еще пластыря? — спрашивает она, вытирая губы.

Бен слегка бледнеет.

— Того, что с контрацептивом.

Рей и Бен несколько минут в ужасе смотрят друг на друга.

— Я и не думала, — наконец говорит она, — у меня никогда не было менструаций. И мне все равно не хватило бы денег, чтобы заплатить за это.

— О, Великая — тихо выдыхает он, глядя на нее широко раскрытыми глазами, а затем его глаза опускаются к ее животу.

Рей сидит неподвижно еще несколько мгновений и внезапно ударяется в слезы. Она яростно трет свое лицо.

— Ты вообще делаешь что-нибудь, кроме того, что постоянно переворачиваешь мою жизнь с ног на голову?

Он переставляет миску с кашей, которую безуспешно пытался скормить ей минутами ранее, на соседний столик и придвигается ближе, обнимая ее за плечи. Теперь, когда шок отходит на второй план, он выглядит до нелепого довольным.

Одна из его рук скользит вниз, касаясь ее живота.

Она шлепает его по руке, еще не готовая принять ситуацию.

— Как это вообще возможно?

— Я уже не пытаюсь ничего из этого понять. Мы — Диада силы. Мы были вдвоем и были единым целым. Теперь мы едины, но нас двое.

Она усмехается:

— Это полный бред. Ты просто складываешь набор слов в околесицу.

Она чувствует, как его грудь сотрясается от едва сдерживаемого смеха.

Она закрывает лицо руками.

— Перестань смеяться. Это все усложняет.

Он притягивает ее ближе.

— Мы пережили смерть. Я думаю, мы переживем ребенка.

***

Они действительно выживают.

Они находят домик в Озерном крае и начинают приводить его в порядок.

Бен не исчезает вот уже несколько недель. Он всегда рядом — когда она засыпает и когда открывает глаза по утру.

Недели превращаются в месяцы, и Рей разрешает себе поверить, что он больше никогда не исчезнет.

У нее скоро будет семья.

Он исчезает, и ей хочется смеяться и плакать. Она медитирует часами и пытается его отыскать. Когда она сдается от отчаяния, он объявляется вновь.

Он даже не подумал ее предупредить. Будто всё так и должно быть.

Она испытывает такое колоссальное облегчение, что впадает в ярость.

Это одна из тех ссор, что должна была вспыхнуть очень давно. Тлеющим поленьям в костре их чувств нужно не так уж и много.

Они разные, как день и ночь. Скайуокер и Палпатин. Живая и мертвый. Что же ждет их в будущем? И что это будет за семья? Какими родителями им суждено стать?

Покинет ли он ее когда-нибудь, как сделали это ее родители? Почему вся ее чертова жизнь состоит из ожиданий?

В ней бушуют гормоны, и она впадает в ярость, вымещая ее на нем. Она бросает что-то резкое о его матери, и он срывается.

Она чувствует быструю вспышку его гнева сквозь Силу.

Он бросает на нее последний взгляд и мстительно исчезает.

— Бен?

Она проводит весь день, попеременно то коря себя, то медитируя, пытаясь вернуть его обратно. Она не знает покоя и почти не спит в ту тяжелую ночь.

Несколько дней, она уже в бешенстве.

Быть может, ей нужно найти один из тех старых храмов, где Сила сосредоточена мощнее? Она начинает собирать свои вещи.

Она выходит из дома еще до рассвета и отправляется в путь. Кредитов потребуется немало, Набу — планета не из дешевых. Если она найдет работу, то сможет добраться туда в течение нескольких недель, предполагая, конечно, что Бен к тому времени еще не сменит гнев на милость.

Ей хочется верить, что он не будет так жесток, но теперь, когда она беременна, надо подумать и о будущем. Прожить всю оставшуюся жизнь на этой планете и растить здесь в одиночестве ребенка?

Должен быть способ сознательно вернуть его обратно. _Должен._

Она останавливается на большом лугу и смотрит, как медленно восходит солнце, покрывая мир вокруг нее бледным золотом утра.

Она должна найти способ до него достучаться.

Она закрывает глаза и протягивает руку, как делала это сотни раз в прошлом.

В Силе его нет.

Она медленно вздыхает. Во всем этом есть что-то, до чего она никак не дойдет. Надо просто _понять_ , и Бен появится снова.

Что такого она делает во сне, чего не может в сознании?

Она снова закрывает глаза, медленно и всей грудью вдыхая прохладу раннего утра.

Она больше не тянет рук. Искать его нет смысла.

Они — один и тот же человек.

Он — ее жизненная сила.

Она однажды протянула ему меч на расстоянии. Может, и не было никакого расстояния?

Они — диада Силы. Тьма и Свет.

Ее тело отныне сосуд для двоих.

Им предначертано быть вместе. Она знает это на уровне инстинктов. Подсознания.

Он должен быть с ней, ведь иначе всё это не имеет смысла.

Она открывает глаза.

Так и есть.


End file.
